


Discussing Immortality

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching an episode of The Highlander, Jim and Blair discuss immortality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussing Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday, prompt 'immortality'

As the closing credits of the (repeat) programme they had been watching began scrolling up the screen, Jim switched the TV off, and stretched with a tired grunt.

Blair glanced at him. "Would you like to be immortal?" he asked. "I mean, I can see that there would be problems, but don't you think it would be cool?"

"No."

"Just 'no'? Granted you'd have to keep moving every few years, changing your identity - something they wouldn't have had too much trouble doing two or three hundred years ago, but it would be a problem today with all the paperwork that's required of everyone. But balance that against injuries that heal in seconds, and - "

"I've never liked the 'there can be only one' premise of the original movie," Jim growled. "Can you imagine how lonely such a life would be? Knowing that your mortal friends will grow old and die... if you've entrusted them with your secret. Walking away from them if you haven't. Meeting another immortal, but not knowing he is another immortal, so you treat him as a mortal and leave him behind when you move on. To say nothing of boredom. Look at the character of Methos. How old is he again? Is there anything he hasn't seen, hasn't done, in all those years of life? Is there the remotest chance of his experiencing anything new?"

"Space travel - " Blair began.

"Dare he risk it? In his place, I certainly wouldn't. Think of the chance of an accident in space. You're stuck in an airless environment - but according to the series, the only way you can actually die is if someone cuts your head off. Can you imagine what you would suffer? Suffocate, revive, suffocate, revive, with no chance of rescue because everyone on Earth thinks everyone was killed in the accident. No, Chief. There are too many problems.

"But the worst thing would be the no lasting friendships." Jim sighed. "I know I'm not the biggest prize in the friendship stakes - and I know I have Dad to thank for that. 'Only trust yourself' was the lesson he drummed into Steven and me when we were growing up. 'Everyone else will stab you in the back if they get the chance'. I hate that I'm still influenced by that nonsense," he said sadly. "But... Sometimes I'm blindsided by events, Chief, accuse you of letting me down when you didn't, but I really do trust you, and when I have time to think I remember that. I remember everything you've done for me, and... and I hate myself for hurting you."

"It's okay," Blair murmured. "I understand you, Jim. You think I'd still be here if I didn't? Yes, you've hurt me once or twice but balanced against everything you've done for me...

"Remember, too, I grew up knowing not to get too close to anyone because Naomi would always move on, and I'd probably never see that person again. It surprises me that Naomi has maintained friendships with several people all over the world, because I'll swear that with her it's usually out of sight, out of mind - and yes, that includes me. Every how and then she remembers she has a son and comes to visit... but the rest of the time? She's too busy with whatever new interest she's picked up.

"Most of my 'friends' are only acquaintances. I love Naomi, yes... but you're the first person I've ever really trusted with my heart."

"God, Blair... " Jim reached over and wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders.

Blair closed his eyes and allowed himself to savour the moment even as he wondered, not for the first time, who in the immortal community had presented fact to the film and television industry as a story worth telling for its 'entertainment' value. It had been enhanced a bit - in reality, no immortal really knew if there was another one near - and they could be killed, but not necessarily by being beheaded. Yes, many injuries healed quickly, but there were some other injuries that not even immortal healing power could repair.

In a few years he would have to fake his death - again - and disappear... but until then, he would enjoy moments like this, amassing memories to help him through the interminable years of loneliness to come; loneliness with which he was too, too familiar. Because Jim was at least partly right; no immortal could afford to become too close to another immortal - if he ever met one - because it was safer for them, easier to keep their secret, if they avoided each other. It was one reason he saw so little of Naomi - they did love each other, but knew that the day would certainly come when one of them truly died. He wasn't completely sure how much older she was, though she had still been relatively young when he was born. Another 'fiction' from the TV series, he thought, that immortals were foundlings; immortals could and did have children.

He had told Jim the truth - apart from Naomi, Jim was the first person in his life he had allowed himself to love.

He regretted the grief that his disappearance would give to Jim - but knew it was unavoidable. And it would come close to destroying him as well...

"Blair... " There was an odd uncertainty in Jim's voice.

"Mmm?"

"I have a confession to make. I... "

"Yes?"

"Blair, immortals do exist. Not quite the way they are in the series but... they do exist. Dad is an immortal - he married a human, but Steven and I both inherited the immortal gene. I'm twice cursed - by immortality and the senses. We come together occasionally as a family, for a few years, then separate again for a while. He taught us, when we really were children, to trust only ourselves, partly to protect us from religious witch hunts. Mortals would have been certain to accuse us of allying ourselves with the devil if they had known what we were... "

"Yes, at one time they probably would. How old are you?" Blair asked.

"I was born in the year 1572," Jim said, and waited for Blair's reaction.

"I was born in 1589," Blair said quietly.

"You... Chief?"

"I don't think we need really worry that we're both immortal," Blair said. "Sentinel and Guide - that gives us a link that's quite different from the immortal one."

"So when it becomes time for us to move on - " Jim said.

"We'll go together." Blair leaned contentedly against Jim's shoulder. "I think we deserve each other, don't you?" he asked.

"Probably," Jim agreed, and rested his cheek against Blair's head.


End file.
